A display apparatus has been heretofore proposed which has a display panel in which optical sensors are provided in pixels.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 9, a display apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has display sections 1100 and sensor circuit sections 1200. Each of the display sections 1100 is made up of three subpixels corresponding respectively to red, green, and blue (RGB). Each of the sensor circuit sections 1200 is provided for a corresponding one of the display sections 1100.
In each of the display sections 1100, display-drive TFT elements 1101 are provided to the RGB subpixels, respectively. Each of the display-drive TFT elements 1101 is connected, via its electrodes, with a storage capacitor line CS, a gate line S, and a display source line S.
Each of the sensor circuit sections 1200 has a photoelectric element 1201, a NetA voltage-booster capacitor 1202, and an output AMP 1203.
In a case where the sensor circuit sections 1200 are thus provided to the display panel in addition to the display sections 1100, the number of lines is increased by the number of various lines of the sensor circuit sections 1200 thus added. Therefore, an aperture ratio is decreased as compared to a case where the sensor circuit sections 1200 are not provided.
Therefore, in the display apparatus illustrated in FIG. 9, corresponding display source lines S also serve as a voltage supply line 1231 for supplying a voltage to the output AMP 1203, and an output line 1232 for the output AMP 1203 to output a signal, respectively. Thus, the display apparatus suppresses a decrease in aperture ratio due to the addition of the sensor circuit sections 1200.